


While you sleep

by carpet_muncher



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpet_muncher/pseuds/carpet_muncher
Summary: 2D gets a little handy while Murdoc sleeps
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	While you sleep

2D had a lot of problems. Problems with fully processing and excepting the way he looks, remembering things, eating, sleeping, thinking. He’s basically a list of possible side effects on a shady pill bottle but at this point in time, he decides, he has a much more important problem. 

He’s laying on an uncomfortable motel bed, it’s stiff and scratchy, he can hear the traffic of the highway next to the room but that isn’t what’s bothering him. No the issue is the warmth and weight of the man lying in bed next to him.

A funny situation it was really, Gorillaz was on the road, just finished with a show and moving onto the next one. It had been a great night and they all decided that a good nights rest was of the upmost importance, mostly for Noodles sake growing girls must get a good nights sleep, Russle had made that clear as they checked into the less than satisfactory motel. Not that 2D had cared it was only when they were handed keys that he started to panic. Only two keys and it would have been fine if his roommate was Russle or even Noodle but Noodle was already fast asleep in Russles protective arms and it was pretty clear that they would be rooming together

So that’s how 2D had ended up in a shitty far too small bed with none other than Murdoc Niccals. Aside from practically abusing 2D he was also a foul deviant who’s traveling wardrobe consisted of one pair of pants, one animal print thong, and a fucking cape. In true Murdoc fashion he had slunk into bed wearing only the thong, crowding 2D and rasping in his ear 

“g’night bluebird”

Murdoc Niccals was a vile, greasy, hate filled sexual deviant who hadn’t bathed in who knows how long... so why did those two words flip his stomach so wonderfully, why did they make his face hot and his breathing pick up. That was nearly two hours ago and 2D hasn’t slept a wink reluctantly he flips over his body cramping from not moving 

As soon as he flips though he is met with a sleeping Murdoc stretched out across the sheets. He looked beautiful in a way this man who always had something awful to say, always had his guard up just laying there sleeping peacefully blissfully unaware of the blue haired man watching him

2D felt warm and fuzzy inside, Murdoc often had this effect on him and he equally loathed it on each occasion. Aside from that he also felt something else something deep in the pit of his stomach swirling, getting hotter and then dreadfully the feeling sank lower settling in between the singers legs

Blushing shamefully he bit into his lip he whimpered. It had been so long since he’d had time to himself not that he was exactly by himself at the moment but if Murdoc was sleeping how bad could it be if he touched himself. He reasoned with himself for quite some time before slowly reaching down and lay a hand on the bulge that had been growing.

It throbbed under his palm and it took all he had in him not to moan. Breathing deep he continued palming his aching cock through his boxers. He was getting desperate, his boxers growing wet with the amount of pre that seeped out of his weeping cock, his needy whines becoming harder to muffle with his hand. 

In a moment of irrationality he reached out touching the other mans face, his hair, his arms, running feather light touches all along the bassists body. How naughty this was 2D offhandedly thought as he bucked into his palm, what would happen if Murdoc were to wake up only to see this, 2D being reduced to the needy slutty mess he was. Would he be mad or would he pin him against the bed. Maybe he’d shove a leg between his and tell him to get himself off like the whore he was. That thought sent him over the edge eyes going crossed, face hot, grasping his pulsing member as he spilled into his boxers

As if he was electrocuted 2D snapped out of it. Dammit Stu what have you done he thought too himself. Well then again he never had gotten the hang of the whole thinking things he chuckled to himself as he drifted off into a wonderful sleep. He could deal with any repercussions tomorrow... or not


End file.
